His Stutter
by Distanctive
Summary: What would happen if Naruto had a massive crush on Hinata (not Sakura) who really didn't like anyone. Throw in the fact that he can't properly speak to her and things get more hectic. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: what would happen if Naruto had a massive crush on Hinata (not Sakura) who really didn't like anyone. Throw in the fact that he can't properly speak to her and things get more hectic**

He had met her back when they were five years old, when she was being bullied by some boys for being 'weird'. He had stuck up for her and ended up being beaten up.

But her warm words and hands made sure he was okay before she was dragged away to her compound, leaving him in the snow with a bruised cheek, but he couldn't feel it.

The second time was at the academy during preschool. He saw her being picked on, again. Couldn't these guys leave her alone?! what did she do to them?

She had gazed up in his eyes and he felt his face become red as he stood up for her. He got beat up again and oh my god he must have looked so much like an idiot. Came to her rescue twice and got beat up in front of her... UGH.

Yet again that strange man with the cold glare directed at him, dragged her away.

Then the third time was when they entered the Academy.

She hadn't noticed him, but he did notice her. He had attempted to talk to her, but failed as it came out as.

"I- You... I uh... Seeing you again.. Um... Hi...? I mean uh I alrea- no i didn't say that but- uh... ummm... Y-you were the gi- I mean um..."

He had quickly bowed in apology and ran away to sit on the other side of the classroom, behind her a couple of desks at the back since she was sitting in the front row.

For the whole morning he stared at the back of her head, well not stared, glanced yes, but not stare. He was blushing every time he saw her black-blue hair that was shining in the light.

For the next few weeks he learnt her name is Hinata Hyuuga, the clan heiress. She had a younger sister, and he mother was dead, her father was mean and that strange scary guy was named Ko and was her escort.

NO he was not stalking her, only... watching from afar when he saw her time to time. Those were things he should know about his classmate! (Even though he didn't bother to learn anything about his other classmates)

He loved her eyes, not the grey ones that everyone else in her clan had, no they were a beautiful light lavender. They held almost everything he knew, keyword: almost. She had things he recognized in his. most noticeable was sadness and loneliness, those he knew too well. She also had innocence, something he lost.

She had a loving stare at anything, like she appreciated everything. But it also held this self doubt and uncertainty, he wanted to see her boldness.

She was beautiful.

He never really used the word before, nothing was 'pretty' or 'beautiful' no. He never had anything Pretty or nice, and really he didn't even now.

But that is what she was. All the other girls were... well.. weak. They all fawned over Sasuke Uchiha and forgot their training and such, making them behind all the boys who actually trained. But Hinata was different. She was too smart, no, she was somewhere in the middle, but in things such as Psychical and hands on things, she was at the top.

She didn't even look at Sasuke, she ignored him and focused on her training instead of fawning over some boy.

She was... amazing.

She was adorable.

So many things he liked about her.

But there was a few things he didn't, those were: The way she was too shy

She was self conscious.

Timid sometimes

Shy

She was uncertain sometimes.

She didn't notice him.

Nope not at all. She didn't notice how he looked at her when she wasn't looking at him, she didn't know about his feelings. Really it was sort of amazing how she didn't know about his feelings, Hell no one in the class knew.

But that was because they didn't care.

They didn't care about Naruto Uzumaki, or his feelings, only that they shouldn't get to know him, keep their distance.

Ignore him.

He wanted to be known, he wanted to shout out his name, but he was too afraid.

Afraid of being embarrassed in front of his crush, to make her disappointed in how stupid he would act for attention.

Sure sometimes he blurted things out, and he would mess up some times and no one in the class really liked him.

But there was those moments, when he'd see her giggling at him in light humor. It brought a lush and a smile to his face, that he could make her have that expression.

Really he just loved her smile


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay these are like little one-shot things that going over the story line. Like a bunch of times skips, only for the first few.**

Today was the day they would be assigned teams.

So here was Naruto sitting beside Sasuke Uchiha, since he really didn't pay attention to where he sat, he just sat anywhere, and was currently fiddling with his collar to his new clothes to 'impress' Hinata.

Last night Mizuki had betrayed the village, tricking Naruto steal the scroll, which then brought him to yesterday.

He had failed the Genin exam, and was ashamed of himself since Hinata had passed, and she saw him fail. He felt terrible and ran out the room with a red face. He had failed in front of his crush, and that was a bad thing to feel.

But then Mizuki asked if he wanted to become a genin a different way. So he stole the scroll of seals for him.

He had beaten Mizuki up with Shadow clones jutsu and Iruka had given him the title of Genin, with his own headband.

After that, early this morning, Iruka had taken him out shopping.

No one but the third and Iruka knew about his crush, since no one else really cared about it.

He wanted to impress her, so Iruka had helped him pick a sort of spandex black-grey high collared long sleeved shirt, that stuck close to his neck. He had his headband around his head, proudly being displayed. He was wearing normal shinobi pants and blue shoes.

He had a blue-grey vest like thing over his black shirt.

It was simple, and would do good for now.

He didn't notice Ino or Sakura was they raced into the classroom, as he was currently looking around nervously for Hinata who he couldn't see.

That is until he noticed who was beside him.

Sasuke, and the one beside him was Hinata.

His face went red at the sight of her. Oh god this was the closest he'd been to her in a while and Oh my god Sasuke was going to pay for keeping them apart.

"Naruto I want to sit by Sasuke" Sakura demanded. Naruto gave her a look. He really didn't like her. She was one of Sasuke's biggest fangirls and didn't treat him right. She was at the top, for some reason, she was good in all skills, even in physical and hand to hand combat.

He suspected her mother bribed the school, as she was rich and on the counsel.

Hinata should be top kunoichi, and not in second place.

"Go sit somewhere else Sakura, I sat here first" god why was he being so rude in front of Hinata?!

She looked surprised before glaring at him, "Come on Naruto I want to sit there"

"No way I want to sit there I got here first!"

"I was here way before you two!"

Ugh here we go again,

"Hey Hinata can I sit there?" a girl asked her. Naruto glared at the girl. Hinata was going to stand up but Naruto reached over Sasuke to stop her.

"She sat there first, go get your own seat" he said. The girl gawked at him.

She huffed and turned around.

And then he realized he had his hand on her shoulder.

His face exploded in red.

"Eh- uh oh um... S-s-sorry for gra-bing you like- uhh... Ummm hehehheheh" he gave a nervous smile. Hinata smiled at him, making his face go redder.

"Thank you"

"Yeah problem- I mean no prob- lem hehehe"

He quickly retracted his arm and sat blushing, not noticing that Sasuke saw everything.

Naruto gave a yelp as someone threw him forward, and tried to sit in between him and Sasuke.

He then noticed it was Sakura, god when does this girl stop?!

"Sasuke why don't you push that girl off and i'll get this loser off and we can have the whole seat to ourselves!" she said with hearts in her eyes.

Naruto gave a yell as he pushed her off.

"Naruto!"

He glared at her, why wasn't the jerk saying anything?!

Soon enough Iruka came and made Sakura and the rest of the girls sit somewhere else.

"Okay so team seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki"

Said blonde boy looked up, oh he wished that Hinata can be on his team!

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Well he didn't like the guy, but he wouldn't fall for Hinata, that's for sure.

Oh please be Hinata!

"Sakura Haruno"

He banged his head on the desk, No! why?! what did he do to get the one guy he didn't like out of the whole class, and his dumb fan girl who he also disliked!

"Team eight: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame"

Lucky guys...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for liking this, well i'm just starting this chapter before I have to go to school, damn and it's monday. Ugh and I have to go since its two math periods and the math exam is tomorrow, dammit, well wish me good like, time to go to the Six Crappy Hours Of Our Lives.**

Well he hated his team that was for sure.

Sakura was always fussing about Sasuke, who ignored them both. Sakura didn't care about him at all, and Naruto hated them both, yeah he really did dislike them.

Why couldn't he be put on Hinata's team?

They would have been sitting in the grass in the training field after hard training, eating food she made for the two of them and she would have been picking up her chop sticks and feeding him with a large smile and a blush...

Which just found Naruto's cheeks, why was he thinking like this?

They were just leaving the leaf village, for their mission to the wave to escort some old fart to his home country, really he wanted to hurt the guy for calling him short but Kakashi-sensei said that they shouldn't be killing their clients.

Releasation dawned on him. Oh god he was short so Hinata might be taller then him, UGH no! This is embarrassing.

While he was busy freaking out about how his crush would react, his team was currently wondering why the blonde was so red.

Okay he was sort of strange to them, the way he'd be so confident, then after a while of thinking he'd blush and become so self conscious and tried to be polite as possible, though it really didn't help that much.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" Sakura asked. Yeah she didn't like the blonde all that well, but she was his teammate now so she sort of needed to know, right?

Naruto looked up with a bit of pink on his cheek. Oh god he just remembered that there was people here. He looked up and down and around him and looked pointedly at Kakashi to help him, but he was reading his book.

"Oh um... I was uh... just thinking about something" He said quickly. Sakura raised a brow.

"Oh... kay? but you thinking? absurd!" she giggled at the face Naruto made at her, feeling insulted, he studied! hell Iruka said he wasn't that bad. Sure he was seventh from dead last, but at least he wasn't dead last! The only reason he was is because he didn't pass like everyone else and failed originally.

"ppfft Sakura, I cant think!" he said.

"Yeah well I guess so I mean you looked really deep in thought"

"I uh.." God he forgot that they didn't know/care about his crush on Hinata. "Um.. i'm worried about my plants, at home, I haven't watered them today so..." It was entirely a lie, he was worried about them, and he watered them last night so he thinks they'll be fine...

"Wait you have plants?" she looked genuinely surprised. Ah right he never expressed his love for plants, so no one in their class knew about it.

(surprisingly he didn't think about what Hinata would think, must be growing up)

"Yeah it's a hobby of mine" Naruto said.

"So you're just worried about that?" Naruto nodded happily.

Maybe he should tell her.

He shook his head, making his team look at him weird. She wouldn't really care, but maybe he could be discrete and ask her questions. Sakura was a girl, maybe she'd know what would impress Hinata!

After about an hour of wondering what to say, they encountered two missing nins.

* * *

"SASUKE!" he yelled throwing a windmill shuriken at him. Sasuke caught it then threw it at Zabuza.

While all of this, he secretly wondered if Hinata would be impressed!

Well he shouldn't really be thinking about that, no he should focus on fighting, he could think about Hinata for hours later, but he wont allow it to get in the way of his ninja career, he hoped.

* * *

They had arrived at Tazuna's about day ago, and Kakashi was out of it leaving the team to themselves to protect Tazuna, in those days Naruto sat by Kakashi's side thinking about what would happen next.

would he ever see Hinata again?

Would they survive this?

Oh god he hoped so, if they didn't well... he just wanted to see her again if he was.

While thinking Sakura came in worried.

"Hey Naruto" she greeted him. He was still deep in thought, making Sakura a little annoyed.

"HEY NARUTO!"

"Huh what?" he looked up surprised, a small blush covering his face. Oh god he was muttering under his breath, so she may have heard that he was thinking about Hinata! uhhh that would be awkward.

"You weren't listening, what's up you're always spacing out all the time"

Well maybe he could tell her... or ask her something, she wouldn't mind. Right?

"Oh um... uhh..." he scratched the back of his head. He had never told anyone how he felt about her. Iruka found out by watching them, and he had no idea how the Hokage knew, Iruka probably told him.

"Well... Can I ask you something...?" he asked. Now he was getting shy, blushing and his eyes darting everywhere.

She nodded and sat beside him.

"Yeah sure, shoot"

"Well... You see there is um... Someone I like and-"

"You have someone you like?!" her smile was replace with a grin, oooh she could give him tips! She had never helped a boy out with girls before, as they're classmates, well the male ones, weren't interested in relationships.

"Y-yeah" his face was getting redder, and a nervous smile filtered over his face.

"How long?"

"Um... well... we met in preschool. I saved her from some bullies- oh wait before that there was a time in winter where I also saved her form bullies! But... I can't speak to her properly and I make such a" his let his head fall in his head and a dark cloud fell over his head, making Sakura sweat drop. "She doesn't notice me" (Poor Naruto ;-;)

"How does she not notice you? You're the loudest person in the academy!" He glared at her playfully.

"Well yeah she notices me like that"

"Then what's stopping you from asking her out? Just walk up to her like you do everyone else and confess" Naruto's gaze shifted to the side a bit, "Wellllll... can't... I cant properly speak to her"

"What?" she looked confused.

"I'm always like 'H- hey- ph- eeh- I -eh- ee- oo- aa'" he was making weird gesture and his tong sticking out and going stuttering. Sakura let out a laugh.

There was only one girl in the whole academy who he couldn't properly talk to. But she would never had guessed that he liked her. Hell looking at all the facts it should have been obvious!

"So Hinata huh?"

His face went red.

"W-What-? How- wait how do you know?!"

"Well I do now" he made a face, "But you've never been able to talk to her properly, I never really cared but I mean like it's so obvious. How could I not see this before!" she laughed again.

Naruto started to draw little figure, well tried to since it was wood, with his fingers with a red face.

"Well I mean I was able to say 'good job' to Hinata on team placements before she left" he said. Sakura stared at him.

"If I remember right I think I heard, 'I-Oh- That headband good you- I mean it's good you- It's good on you! I uh... job good! I mean good job! uh... bye!'"

Bye now Naruto's face was fully red and he was silently yelling into his palms, which his head was in.

UGH.

"You should practise talking to her" Their attention snapped to the bed that Kakashi was in.

"Sensei?"


End file.
